The Administrative Core plays a critical organizational role in the success of the SPORE. Dr. Colin Dinney, the Core Director and SPORE Principal Investigator, will facilitate the functioning and interactions of all the projects and the cores. Drs. David McConkey and William Benedict as the Co-Directors of the Administrative Core will co-chair the Executive Committee that is composed of all project Co-Leaders and Core Directors. The SPORE Grant Program Administrator will work closely with Drs. Dinney, McConkey and Benedict to schedule all meetings with investigators and provide timely and effective communication with investigators both within and outside The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The specific responsibilities of the Administrative Core are: (1) To monitor the research activity of the SPORE; (2) To promote integration and communication between the SPORE and the MD Anderson Multi-disciplinary Research Program in Bladder Cancer (MRP) and the Cancer Center Support (Core) Grant; (3) To monitor scientific integrity and overall compliance with all governmental and NCI regulations and requirements and to coordinate quality assurance including data quality control in conjunction with the Biostatistics and Specimen and Clinical Bioinformatics Core; (4) To provide administrative support for the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs; (5) To convene all necessary meetings, including those of the Executive Committee, Internal Scientific Advisory Committee, and External Scientific Advisory Committee; (6) To oversee expenditures and maintain budget intonation; (7) To communicate and consult frequently with the NCI Project Leader and other staff and prepare all necessary internal and external reports; (9) To establish and maintain electronic communication among all SPORE investigators, including e-mail and a Web page describing SPORE activities, projects, and protocols; (8); To coordinate the activities of the Bladder Cancer Support Team (patient advocacy group); (9) To establish and monitor policies for the recruitment of women and minorities into this program and into any clinical intervention that should arise out of the SPORE; (10) To encourage communication with other groups interested in bladder cancer translational research; (11) To encourage Pharma/Biotech interaction with the SPORE Program.